


Curse of Fascinus

by Saveourskinship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is Pansexual, F/M, Hermione is Cursed, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humour, Non canon compliant, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, What in the Fuckily Duckily, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saveourskinship/pseuds/Saveourskinship
Summary: Hermione Granger has been cursed that has a very specific method of being removed. Harry turns to the only person he thinks can help, Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	Curse of Fascinus

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been bouncing around for a while in a more amorphous state, but became fully realised last night. I haven't been able to focus on anything else until I got it written down.
> 
> This work is for fun not funds. All copyrights belong to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> I am a trans ally and strongly disagree with the recent comments made by Ms. Rowling.

I was walking back from the Grand Hall after dinner when I realised I was being followed.

Turning I leant on a wall, feet crossing. “What do you want, Potter?” I spat out, the familiar signs of anger reaching his features before he shook himself out of it, clenching his fists.

Curiously, he simultaneously turned red and apprehensive. He rubbed the back of his neck and his jitteriness shows he needs something from me.

“Can we- uh,” he is struggling to get it out. “Can I speak with you in private?” His face turns even more red. He really hates doing this. “I need your help.”

There it is. I have no idea what Saint Potter could possibly need my help with.

“I think not, Potter,” I say flippantly, turning away, smirk on my face. I want to see how desperate he is. I only get two steps in before I hear his strangled response.

“No, please. It’s- it’s for Hermione. She needs help.” Oh, so he is very desperate.

It's no secret that I am trying to be less outwardly hostile to the witch. Ministry stipulations being what they are, she has been acting as my parole officer of sorts. It hasn’t been entirely terrible, she mostly stays out of my way.

“Oh?” I tell Potter, quirking an eyebrow. “And what, pray tell, has the perfect Gryffindor princess done that you would deign to ask me for help?”

He opens a classroom door, empty and dark in the night. He gestures with a wave that I should enter.

Huffing, I do so casting Lumos as I go. He shuts the door behind us, creates a silencing charm and locks it.

“So secretive, Potter. You aren’t going to try and kill me again?” I goad him.

He doesn’t take the bait, pacing awkwardly at the front of the room while I swing my feet sitting atop a desk. He must be really, really desperate.

“Do you know of the, uh _Fascinus Curse_?” he asks, turning even more red if that was possible.

“Never heard of it,” I’m rather interested as to why Granger didn’t ask me herself if she needed help. Potter is doing a terrible job in her place.

“Well, Hermione is currently um, suffering from it.”

“So?” I respond.

“So I, er, we, I mean, she needs-” he can’t get it out. My smirk increases, whatever it is must be morbidly embarrassing.

“Spit it out for Merlin’s sake, Potter.”

He takes a breath and switches tactics. 

“She’s frozen.”

“As in cold or in a body bind?”

Finally getting somewhere Potter relaxes a little. “It’s a body bind, a really strong, ancient one. It can only be removed by one, um, method.” Potter screws his eyes closed, discomfort pouring out of him.

“And how exactly did Granger come under this curse? Why not go to Pomfrey or McGonagall?”

“Well, we were researching something we probably shouldn’t have been, we came across a book in the Restricted Section but we were refused permission to see it. So we snuck in and opened it, but when Hermione read part of the book, she froze. It only happens if you are attracted to men, because I could read the passage and it hasn’t happened to me.” He folded his arms and frowned at the floor. “I really wish authors would write their warnings before the passage begins, not when it ends,” he grumbled.

“While I’m devastated at your lack of availability, Potter.” I say with an eye roll, “Perhaps I should take a look at this book as well since you appear to be incapable of telling me everything.”

“Oh, yeah, O-OK,” Potter stumbles, a look of relief that I haven’t outright refused again… yet.

I am surprised when Potter removes his invisibility cloak off a floating Granger. She is kneeling, eyes tilted downward, reading a musty looking book in her hand. There is a Mood Sphere floating beside her head and right now it is a swirling red and orange. She’s angry. 

“So you’ve had her with you the whole time, Potter?" I say, standing up and walking around the witch. “She doesn’t seem happy about it.”

“I think she’s angry I came to you, but I didn’t know what else to do. You seemed like our best bet.”

The Mood Sphere changed to gray with flecks of green. She was uncertain, but thought Harry was probably right. 

The presence of a Mood Sphere amused me. It only needed the barest hint of magic to work but was mostly used for wizards engaging in bondage or other kink play as a safety measure. 

“So your little Weasley likes to play rough, does she?” I ask Potter and the way he flares up tells me I’m right. “Unfortunately for you, Potter, you will need to read the passage aloud to me. If your theory is correct, then if I read it I would become useless to you.”

Granger’s mood sphere swirls pink and purple. Embarrassed and yet intrigued.

It takes a couple moments for Potter to get there.

“Oh, uh, I didn’t um, know that you were- that you are-”

“Attracted to people not genders?” I finish for him since he’s making it look painfully difficult.

A flicker of gold comes through the Mood Sphere. Oh, so Granger liked that.

Potter looks so very uncomfortable.

“You can turn away from me if you want, I’ll be quiet and you can pretend you’re talking to Granger.”

Pink on the sphere, more embarrassment. Must be something they don’t usually discuss. Very interesting.

“That- that might help,” Potter stammers, arranging Granger and himself so they face away. I sit in a chair, leaning on the desk propped up by an elbow. Potter begins reading.

“The Curse of Fascinus dates back to ancient Rome and was tied to the - uh- phallus god, Fascinus. Those afflicted by the curse would not regain their ability to move until they were given the divine blessing of the god’s gift moving them to a state of euphoria. Warning: those who speak the name Fascinus aloud and who are attracted to the male form will be affected by this curse.”

A silence rings out in the room, Granger’s sphere a vibrant pink to match her mortification.

Before I can stop myself, a burst of laughter breaks the tense air.

Potter whirls around, his wand positioning Granger to face me as well, a blue-green entering the sphere with the pink. She’s nervous, I would be, too.

“It’s not funny, Malfoy!” Potter yells at me. He’s shaking.

“You’re right, it’s not funny, it’s fucking hilarious! You’re telling me in order for Granger to break the curse, you want me to have sex with her?”

“I don’t _want_ you to, I _need_ you to!” Potter fires back, red again. “And of course, it has to be OK with Hermione. At least you might know who else we could go to if you refuse.”

I don’t tell them yet, but there is no way I’m refusing this. Too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Granger’s sphere is angry again, probably because we are talking about her like she’s not here.

“So, Granger are you seriously OK with letting me plough your virginal fields?” the sphere went black with purple. Intrigue again but something was wrong with the question. Potter was shifting foot to foot and looking at her.

“Your unvirginal fields…” I tried. White with more purples. OK, she had done this before, that helped, but purples… hm, intrigue and something else, perhaps she needed convincing?

“And why aren’t you helping your friend, Potter? Couldn’t you do this?”

The reply came immediately from both, “No!” Potter yelled and the sphere went bright red, little flecks of blue flicking through. A definitive no with some small regret.

“I’m with Ginny, I can’t.”

Mimicking Potter from before I reply, “It’s not that you _can’t_ , it’s that you _won’t_. Some friend, you’ve got there, Granger. Won’t even slip you some dick when you need it.”

Yellow and orange with red coming through too. Angry and impatient.

Potter sighed. “Well, this was a waste of time, as always you’ve been a prize-winning prat. Now would you kindly tell me who else might be around that could help us before I _Obliviate_ you?” He had his wand raised.

There were precious few options. Even less people had stayed at Hogwarts this year over Christmas than usual and with eleven days left, they would need someone to do this soon or Granger might die of thirst or starvation.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t help,” I say, smirk resuming. Blue-green on the sphere again, nervousness. But not a no like she had given the idea of Potter doing this.

“Why did you come to me, anyway? I doubt I would have been high on your list, Granger.”

The sphere turned pink with purple again. Embarrassed and intrigued.

“It was my idea,” Potter explained. I quirked a brow indicating he should continue. He gulped. 

“Well, I’ve heard, you know, rumours,” Potter said, again turning scarlet. “You seem to have a good reputation for your ah, romantic endeavours.”

“You’ve heard I’m good in bed so thought, “Ah right, Malfoy will give my darling best friend a good seeing to’?”

Potter paled as if that was a similar if more crass thought process. Blue rolled through Granger’s mood sphere, strong regret.

“Oh, you’re fine, Granger,” I say. “Do you want to be free of this?” A bright green answers.

“And you’re OK with me being the person to do this?” That was really the question, I actually found myself hoping that green would remain. 

The sphere turned gray, uncertain then slowly greens swirled in with flecks of light blue and yellow. Yes, she’s impatient for this to be over but she’s nervous.

Potter watched the sphere cycle through it’s colours. His shoulders slumped in relief when the green came through, glad that he wouldn’t have to try explain this to yet another person.

“O-Ok, I’ll make myself scarce then-” he started but the sphere flashed red. “Mione, please I don’t want to help!” Potter exclaimed. The sphere went a brighter red, she didn’t want that either.

“Let me guess, Granger. You don’t fully trust me so want Potter here to monitor your sphere in case I try anything you’re not OK with?” I say, chuckling darkly.

A green with some blues. Yes, and she was nervous again.

Potter had gone even more pale but his mouth was set in a firm line of determination.

“Alright,” he told me. “Remember Malfoy, the curse is very specific.”

“Yeah, I get it, don’t blow your little brain, Potter. I have to make Granger orgasm with my cock and I also have to come inside her simultaneously. Correct?”

“Bloody hell,” Potter replied, rubbing his hands down his face. “Yes, OK, can we please get this over with!”

Hermione’s sphere was brown with the same blues. She was uncomfortable.

“I need you to sit over there, in that corner, facing it. Take the sphere with you. Don’t worry I’ll still be able to see it,” I order Potter and assure Granger. The brown was lessening.

Potter did as I asked. 

“I’m also going to put a silencing charm around you, Potter so you can’t hear anything. If you notice the sphere turn red, even for a second, stun me.”

The brown was giving way to green, Hermione was OK with those instructions.

Putting everything in place, I cast the silence charm around Potter. He’s not very far away so I can see the orb clearly.

I looked at Hermione, tilting her face upwards and passing a hand over her eyes to open them so she could see me.

“OK Granger, I know this must be a really horrible position for you to be in. I will try my best to make sure you are alright the whole time and you have my promise that I will not aim to harm you. However, I’m going to need to see your mood sphere be a bright resounding yes before I am comfortable doing this. If you can’t manage that, we will find another way.”

Her blank eyes are looking at me, but the curse allows no recognition to show. I look to the corner and her sphere is a bright neon green with no flecks or other colours.

“Good girl,” I purr in a whisper and the sphere flecks with gold. Oh, so she likes that, too. “I’m going to start slowly. Apologies if I don’t look at you, I’ll be checking your sphere constantly, OK?” I’m being very gentle, closing the book slowly and taking it from her. Moving her limbs one at a time, I stretch them out carefully, first her arms, then her legs. The only skin I touch are her calves as I ease her to more of a standing position. 

I see Harry shifting in his seat as purples enter with the green. Granger is curious, but seeing Harry almost turn causes blues and pinks to chase through as well. Nervous, embarrassed, still wanting to continue though.

I delicately touch her elbow and spin her floating form so she is turned away from Harry and the invading colours recede. I conjure a mirror and aim it in a way so I can see Harry and the orb if I stand behind her, but also so they are hidden from her view. I walk around to face her.

I blow out a breath. This is harder than I realised, I feel butterflies in my stomach as I search her face. If only there could be some small sign of her willingness beyond the mood sphere, I have a small sick feeling like I’m taking advantage of her.

She must see it, purples are swirling through her orb. I sigh, “I scared of fucking this up, Granger. It feels wrong.” A sparkle of gold goes through her sphere, she likes that. But it is quickly followed by white and yellow. She understands but wants me to hurry up.

I give a small laugh. “OK, message received, Granger. But I’m going to start with a kiss, if that’s alright?” Green.

I cup her face in my palm and bring her to me, capturing her bottom lip between mine. I don’t try to open further, the thought of a still tongue against my own making me shiver. A burst of silver and then gold sparkle. Surprise, a good surprise. A dash of pink, she liked it more than she thought she would. 

My eyes briefly flick to Potter. He is still sat facing the corner, but even just watching the orb seems too intimate for him, he has a hand over his eyes, peeking through them.

My hand resting on her jaw trails up past her earlobe and circles around the back of her neck, massaging it in slow circles as I softly run Granger’s bottom lip through my teeth, more gold. I run my other hand down her arm, to hold her hand, twining her fingers with mine. I move past Granger’s lips grazing her skin with my own as I place my mouth near the shell of her ear. My voice low with bass reverberating through my chest I breathe past the fine hairs, “Things will become more intense now, let me know you will be OK,” I glance past her hair and the orb is glowing a bright green again. “Very good, Granger,” I tell her, giving a playful nibble to her ear. A large shower of gold, ooh, she _really_ likes that.

I move behind her, scraping her wild hair over one shoulder, letting go of her hand. A little bit of blue shows she’s nervous but the green remains resolute. I bring my hands around her middle, resting them against her school jersey but not pressing enough to feel her skin through it.

Keeping my voice low and on her ear, I say, “I’ll go slowly so you can warn me when you don’t like something, OK.” More gold. I press soft kisses on her neck and ease my hands to her sides, gently lifting the jersey upwards and tugging the shirt out of her skirt. She must have been doing a Prefect round since she's in uniform. Little motes of blue shudder through the green, but when I kiss the point where her neck joins her collarbone, it gives way to gold. I smile on her skin, this is actually pretty fun now that I’m assured she's enjoying herself.

My hands touch the skin of her waistline and a spray of silver chases the gold, she’s surprised again. My hands dip under her clothing, travelling upwards. I do so carefully though, allowing her time to tell me to back off. There is a little blue in the orb but the base green remains and the swirls of gold are more dominant. I give a cheeky lick behind her ear and see the gold spark in a shower. 

My hands find the bottom of Granger’s bra, the texture of lace beneath my fingers.

“Lace, Granger? How deliciously naughty of you,” I tease at her ear as more gold spools through the green. “I’m going to touch over first, then under, OK?” The sphere is bright green with only the gold, she's getting more bold in her desire.

Pressing more kisses down her neck, my hands fill themselves with lace and flesh, her nipples responding to my touch, silver and gold chasing each other in her orb. So this curse doesn’t freeze all of your body, it still allows for changes within sexual excitement, that will be handy later on.

I gently pull down the lace exposing more of her breasts to my hands. I thumb over her nipples gently and a small amount of gold eddies through the green. I increase the pressure and gold bursts in a firework. She _really_ liked that. I find myself incredibly turned on being able to elicit such a reaction from this witch.

Keeping one hand playing with her breast, I trail the other downwards. I nuzzle the skin below her ear. “Time to up the ante, Granger. You ready?” Green with silver. She’s excited.

I float my hand over my skirt, teasing up her inner thigh. Moving my mouth upon her ear and neck the whole way. Ooh, some bright yellow. Impatient, it morphs into a mustard colour. Yearning, even. My trousers feel very tight and I’m enjoying myself immensely.

“Same deal as before, Granger. Over then under-” before I can even finish her orb pulses bright green, silver and yellow telling me to just do it.

My fingers find more lace and alluring wetness. Granger would be ready if I entered her right now, but who knows if I’ll get another chance at this, I want to do it right.

I trace her outline where lace has given way to satin. Chuckling on her skin as gold and yellow swirl in her orb. “OK Granger, you asked for it,” I move the material aside and tease her soft outer folds, bringing my thumb to massage her bud, the same pressure as her nipple. A large shower of gold, she’s feeling really good already. I dip a finger in and am rewarded by more gold. Crooking it, I watch carefully as I tentatively explore her, waiting until the moment I know I need. It takes a few tries, probing her hot, wet interior but then a giant shower of gold sparks. Found it.

“Such a good girl, Granger. We’re at the last hurdle now, you ready?” Sprinkles of silver and gold tell me she is. I remove my hand from within her and smilingly kiss her jaw as blue disappointment blooms amongst the gold and silver. 

I undo my trousers while keeping them around my waist removing myself from their confines. I cast the appropriate charms for our safety, gently changing her position to as if sitting, angling her so I will best find that spot. 

“This is it, Granger.” I breathe against her. “Don’t worry, I’ll find where I should go without needing to look.” More silver dances in the mirror.

Taking her ear lobe between my teeth, a hand remaining on her breast, I guide myself in. A large throb pulsates through me as my eyes widen. A rhythmic, primal drumming beats through me, the wild abandon of sexual frenzy heady and intoxicating makes me pant against her, clutching Granger to me, burying myself further, a hot thrill zinging across my skin. Glancing at her mood sphere, the silver is prevalent at this moment. She is surprised, too, she must be feeling the same.

Using the drumming as a guide, I lance in and out of her, gold spilling through her orb. 

“Gods, you feel amazing, Granger,” I tell her as the gold in her sphere builds. I replace my hand to circle her bud as the drumming intensifies and I follow it. Slick heat pulses through us and I have the selfish thought that as curses go, this has to be one of my favourites.

I’m already so close and grit my teeth awaiting the moment. I watch Granger’s sphere as I pound into her, the gold is almost completely filling the orb, she’s really close too. The drumming has changed tempo again becoming frenetic so I match it, keeping a close eye on Granger’s mood sphere, just a little more, I'm sure. Strumming across her bud and cradling her nipple across my thumb, I whispered in her ear. “Come for me, Granger. Right. Now.”

It all happens at once, her walls clamping down on me, as I shoot everything I have into her, burying my head into her neck as she throws her head back against me, a loud mewling cry escaping her, the mood sphere exploding in a shower of golden sparks. The drumming stops with a flourish leaving us breathing heavily with exertion as the orgasm continues to pulse through us, slowly ebbing away. Granger floats to the floor, but doesn’t move away, her hand still clutching where she had grabbed my thigh.

She turned her head as I raised mine, her honey eyes, still a little glassy from the experience but grateful. 

“Thank you, Malfoy,” she whispered, the words ghosting across my cheek. 

“Glad for it to be over, Granger?” I smirked at her. To my surprise she smirked back. 

“I don’t know Malfoy…” she teased. “How about making it a beginning instead?”

Even in my wildest dreams I never thought I’d hear her say that.

“I’m sure that I could accommodate that,” I said silkily. Going to kiss her again but she did pull away this time glancing at Potter. In truth, I had forgotten he was there. He seemed to know it was over, his leg bouncing in apprehension.

I cleaned us up and we made ourselves presentable before I removed his ward.

He rushed to Hermione, giving her a hug, screwing up his face when he realised he could still smell me on her.

He stood awkwardly between us. “So, uh, everything OK now?”

Hermione smiled at him. “Yes, thank you Harry. It was a good call getting Malfoy.” An arrogant smile crept over my face.

Flashing Granger a look that held dark promises which she received with an amused quirk to her lips I say, “I’ll leave you now to your evening. And do let me know if I can ever be of service again.” I shoot Granger a wink and turn to leave.

“Oh, yeah, well, thanks Malfoy,” Potter stutters out. I just raise a hand in acknowledgment.

 _No, thank YOU, Potter_. I think to myself, unlocking the door and leaving them, a bubbling glow running through me at the thought of having more encounters with Granger. _Maybe you are a Saint after all_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked it. Comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
